The Noir
by Nasaki
Summary: Universo Aterno. La familia de Hiei es una gran potencia en Paris que si imbargo ha perdido su brillo,pero la aparición Kurama, un ladrón misterioso, cambia las cosas...KuramaxHiei[Segundo cap: Hiei descubre un pequeño secreto ...]
1. Pasos del gran ladrón

Notas: Este es un fic inspirado en una historia que leí hace algún tiempo, ah, y en mi retorcida imaginación. Ojalá les guste, ya que puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto (bueno, todo no, algo hay que reservar para el instituto).

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, es muy obvio, y la verdad, ya hasta no sé por que lo sigo diciendo como un disco rayado, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Hi-chan lo sabe ... en fin, es de conocimiento público.

Warning: este fic contiene YAOI. "_El que va en contra de la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida_".

Dedicación: me gustaría dedicarle este fic a Konoto-chan, por su amabilidad de dedicarme uno de sus fics, y por leer tanto los míos, de sus fics les recomiendo From the Helm y Destination Darkness.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

The Noir: capítulo 1: _Pasos del gran ladrón_

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

La anciana dama arrugó el seño con fastidio, el señor la miró con compasión, y cambió el rostro viendo el mobiliario con avaricia. Acarició la tela de los sofás. Hiei agachó un poco la cabeza, después de todo, su orgulloso estaba siendo terriblemente aplastado, y las ganas de gritarle a su madre trepaban por su garganta.

"Humm...bueno, todo esto le dará por lo menos ..." la madre de Hiei se retorció las manos, y el comprador se relamió con gusto. Que extraña y excéntrica mujer. "...6.000 ... monedas" Hiei ahora si estaba que se mordía los labios para no apalear a ese ... ese ...

"Ladrón" siseó, el hombre se encogió de hombros, y su madre, antes de que pudiera hacer nada se adelantó. La señora Jaganshi se adelantó y aceptó las monedas. El hombre sonrió y se quitó la galera.

"Mi más sentido pésame" dijo medio entre risas, mientras abandonaba el salón, los demás hombres se llevaron los muebles de la sala de estar. Hiei realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ver la sala vacía. Y como había echo siempre desde que su padre había muerto lo culpó por milésima vez.

"Si él no nos hubiera dejado así...nosotros hoy tendríamos tanto...viviríamos igual que...igual que antes...madre" murmuró apretando firmemente los puños, no podía odiar a su padre por morirse, mucho menos en una guerra que él no aprobaba. Pero jamás lo había querido como a un hijo realmente, y esa era su única forma de culparlo.

"No es posible que pienses así Hiei" desaprobó su madre mirando tristemente las monedas que resbalaron de sus manos a su bolsillo. "Él nos proveyó de ingresos durante toda su vida...no podemos decir esas cosas de él" dijo caminando hasta el pasillo de la mansión.

Era un día tan bello, el sol brillaba con insistencia y los rayos a través de los árboles, y los pájaros cantaban felices. Hiei suspiró hastiado y se acercó a su madre que estaba observando a los pájaros desde el pasillo que daba a los jardines.

"Pero..." dijo Hiei tratando de encontrar una excusa. "Ya qué...no importa ahora. Ese hombre es un ladrón, ya sabemos de dónde saca sus influencias. ¿No es verdad madre?." Dijo mientras le tendía un periódico.

"¿Noir?." Preguntó la señora Louise Jaganshi fijándose en el título del artículo, profirió una risilla. "No seas ridículo. Él es un ladrón experimentado. ¿Crees que va a fijarse en una familia como la nuestra de entre todo París?."

"No lo sé...nosotros teníamos mucho dinero" dijo Hiei herido su orgullo. A veces su madre podía ser tan fría. Tal vez por eso se comportaba de esa manera.

"Ahora ya no...hay que acostumbrarnos, el próximo mes, tendremos que vender los muebles o..." a Hiei le apreció ridículo que su madre se trabara de esa manera por tan simple palabra.

"¿Trabajar tal vez?." Sugirió, Louise lo atravesó con la mirada, y Hiei se la sostuvo, Louise sonrió satisfecha y le acarició los cabellos como una verdadera madre protectora.

"Definitivamente eres hijo mío" dijo, mientras se fijaba de nuevo en el canto de las aves. "De todas formas, aún podría arriesgarme a trabajar si eso evita vender nuestra ..."

"¿El diamante de la familia?." Sonrió Hiei cínicamente. "Opino que deberíamos venderlo, madre. Ahora que ya no tenemos nada sólo podemos hacer eso ..." Louise le abofeteó con rudeza.

"Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensarlo ni una sola vez" dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos. "Podrás ser hijo mío, pero justamente por eso, hay que honrar a la familia. No lo olvides" dijo con la nariz arrugada.

"Que testaruda. Hn..." alcanzó a decir Hiei sobándose, Louise apenas le dirigió una mirada bastante fría, Hiei se la sostuvo de nuevo, la primera en bajar la mirada fue su madre.

"Lo mismo digo" aseguró dando por perdida la discusión. Hiei resopló cruzándose de brazos. Y se alejó, a veces su madre podía ponerlo de un muy mal humor.

"¿Y qué sugieres?. ¿Organizar una fiesta y pedir caridad?." Ironizó, lo suficientemente alto para que Louise lo escuchara.

"¡Eso!. ¡Qué buena idea hijo mío!." Canturreó su madre, Hiei no podía creerlo, y necesitó fruncir el seño para sentirse seguro de que su madre entendiese la palabrilla _sarcasmo_.

"Siempre lo he dicho, eres un genio" dijo con algo parecido al cariño besando su frente y volvió a canturrear concentrada en la ventana.

"Agh, no se puede hablar contigo" protestó Hiei arrugando el periódico que se llevó a su alcoba, también algo falta de muebles. Se recostó en su cama, que ya no tenía ninguna incrustación de ninguna joya preciosa, que estaba sobre una alfombra, que ya no era la hermosa alfombra persa de su abuelo, y miró hacia su closet que ya no gozaba de ninguna prenda de terciopelo.

"¡Maldición!." Gruñó mientras enterraba la cabeza en su almohada. Ni siquiera eso aliviaba su miseria. ¿Así se sentía ser pobre?. ¡Que asco!. Enterró su cabeza aún más en su mullida almohada, y se quedó dormido, con el recuerdo de los días tan llenos de riqueza, que habían pasado.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Noir..." murmuró Botan bastante inquieta "¿Estás seguro de que vas a hacer esto?. Bueno ... no se ... dicen que no andan muy bien que digamos. ¿Tú sabes que estás haciendo verdad?." Dijo mientras miraba con mucha pena a sus ropas estilo árabe. Hizo una mueca.

"Claro que lo sé..." respondió el muchacho, a Botan había veces que hasta le daba risa pensar que el gran Noir, el ladrón que azotaba a toda Francia y era la comidilla de todo París fuera apenas un adolescente.

"Recuerda...que cuando estemos allá...yo soy Shuichi Minamino... o Kurama, el que quieras" dijo mientras jugueteaba graciosamente con su cabello pelirrojo, Botan abrió las puertas del carruaje, Kurama bajó y caminó hasta la mansión, donde las luces estaban prendidas y los hombres y mujeres de la sociedad reían graciosamente.

El muchacho pelirrojo esbozó una extraña sonrisa, mientras se bajaba un poco la galera hasta cubrirle los ojos y Botan pensó, que nada de eso terminaría de la forma que Noir tenía planeada.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"¿Puedo pasar?." Hiei levantó la cabeza, esperando ver a su madre molesta y gruñirle, pero en cambio, estaba su hermanita menor, vestida con un largo vestido de seda, que su padre le había regalado y se había negado a vender.

"Hn..." respondió, pero Yukina sabía que si podía. Así que se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio un largo suspiró, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Mamá está esperando a que bajes al salón, los invitados están llegando" Hiei hizo una mueca y se volvió a tapar con su almohada, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia y rogarles de rodillas que le ayudaran.

Tal vez, hasta lo enviasen con su tío George a estudiar en Londres, o peor, a un internado. O quizás, su hermanita tendría que casarse, para salvarlos de la ruina. No, no, no podía ser tan negativo. ¡Tan negativo!. ¡Estaban quebrados!. Aghh...

"Se que piensas que esto es difícil, hermano, pero debemos hacerlo, más que nada debes ser fuerte, yo se que puedes" y Yukina lo abrazó cariñosamente. "Eres un buen hermano, digan lo que digan y si vas y les demuestras que puedes hacerlo, todo será más fácil"

"Ya voy..." gruñó Hiei, y Yukina le sonrió, lo soltó y se fue escaleras abajo, su sonrisa cambió de repente a una expresión bastante serena, pero preocupada. Detestaba mentir. Ninguno de esos momentos serían fáciles, ni esos, ni los venideros.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Hiei se cambió de ropa, aún tenía alguna que otra buena prenda bien guardada en su closet. Gracias al cielo, suspiró y cuando estuvo listo dio una mueca de fastidio, examinándose en el espejo. ¡El traje era horrible!.

Bueno, no exactamente, en realidad, le quedaba bastante bien, era azul oscuro, y le quedaba perfecto, pero lo había usado hace algunos años, y ahora le quedaba demasiado apretado y molestaba. Pero en fin, era lo que había y no lo iba a cambiar.

Mientras iba al comedor, sentía el murmullo de los sirvientes, no se enfadó mucho, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser la comidilla de todos. ¿Se estaba acostumbrando?. Sacudió su cabeza, a pesar de todo, una quiebra, era una quiebra, y bajar la escala social era justamente eso.

"Ah ... con que aquí estás" dijo Louise feliz de verlo, lo presentó a unos caballeros muy bien vestidos, a Hiei le dio la sensación de conocerlos de algún lado, arqueó las cejas y les tendió la mano.

"Ellos son Jared y Clark Freeman. ¿Los recuerdas?. ¿Los primos de Austria?." Hiei los observó un poco más detenidamente, ambos vestían trajes negros idénticos, y eran gemelos.

"C..claro, de las anteriores navidades" les estrechó la mano, uno de los dos empezó a mirar el salón principal con muchísimo interés.

"Querida tía, parece que necesitas una redecoración aquí" dijo con una sonrisa de lo más artificial "Faltan muchos de los retratos...¿sucedió algo?." Louise sintió los escalofríos subir por su espalda.

"Sí...sí...sucede que" Hiei la observó. ¿Habían ido a pedir caridad o a mentir descaradamente?. "Tuvimos que pintar las paredes hace poco y ... los cuadros estorbaban el trabajo de los pintores, por eso ... decidimos sacarlos"

"Comprendo, comprendo" dijeron Jared y Clark al mismo tiempo, con mutuas miradas de entendimiento. Hiei emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido, y Louise y lo atravesó con la mirada.

"Voy...a servirme una copa" dijo un poco devastado, su hermana estaba charlando con su tía...cuando lo vio lo saludó con la mano. Su tía Mukuro era algo extraña, pero a Hiei no le desagradaba, siempre lo había favorecido cuando su padre ... sus ojos se humedecieron. ¡Claro que no lo extrañaba!. ¡No lo extrañaba para nada!.

"Disculpe...pero...¿se encuentra bien?." Levantó la mirada, era un hombre vestido de ... ¿árabe?. Entonces recordó que su madre le había dicho que un pariente de la realeza de un País lejano había decidido ayudarlos.

¡Pero el apenas era un muchacho!. Tal vez tendría dieciocho, con el cabello pelirrojo ... le apreció demasiado extraño vistiendo de árabe...a decir verdad se le hacía difícil creerlo.

"Muy bien, perfectamente, nunca me he sentido mejor en la vida" bueno, tal vez había exagerado un poco. El muchacho le sonrió, una chica lo acompañaba, parecía distraída.

"Mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino, aunque tu puedes llamarme Kurama" dijo guiñando un ojo, y ofreciéndole su mano, Hiei no se la estrechó, muy por el contrario no pareció interesado.

"Ejem..." dijo la chica detrás del pelirrojo con obvio enfado, se le acercó y le estrechó la mano enérgicamente. "Mi nombre es Botan, soy su asistente."

"Ah...¿y qué hacen ustedes aquí?." Botan y Kurama se observaron y echaron a reír, a Hiei nada de eso le pareció muy gracioso al contrario le pareció muy incómodo.

"Somos de la familia, parientes lejanos. Sabemos de la situación que están pasando por aquí, y queríamos ayudar" Hiei arqueó un poco las cejas.

"Ahá...¿y qué es lo que quieren a cambio?."

"¿Cómo crees?. Nosotros venimos desinteresadamente" replicó Botan marcando el desinteresadamente mucho, y saltando nerviosamente sobre si misma.

"Claro"

"Pero cambiando de tema..." sonrió Kurama tomándole las manos "¿Te dijo alguien que tus ojos eran muy interesantes?." Hiei retiró las manos y se las restregó sobre su traje.

"No, no realmente" dijo mientras tomaba un poco de vino de su copa sin bajar la guardia, ni la mirada tampoco.

"Pues lo son y mucho. Parecen dos rubíes perfectos. Y expresivos...¿no?. Ahora de seguro debes de querer matarme, jiji."

"¿Eres adivino?." Se burló mientras se echaba un trago de vino sin siquiera respirar.

"Debes de ser de esos que son difíciles, bueno, mejor así" murmuró Kurama con un gesto pensativo y esa sonrisa que no se despegaba nunca de su rostro. Hiei pareció atragantarse con la bebida.

"¿D...disculpa?."

"Ah...con qué aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todos lad..." Louise se acercó a su hijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que los invitados lo estaban observando, pasó de mirar a Hiei, hasta ver a Kurama, y a Botan, y lo soltó.

"Veo que ya lo conocieron, él es mi hijo, Hiei." Dijo Louise acercándolo a ella, con un fuerte abrazo, más bien de la clase de abrazo posesivo.

"Aghh...ya madre" se quejó Hiei, pero Louise hizo caso omiso, Jared y Clark se le acercaron, y Louise se volteó y les sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Si?."

"Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos, ya no son horas para estar fuera de casa" dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, Louise asintió, muchos de los demás invitados fueron despejando el salón. La tía Mukuro se despidió de Yukina, con quien había estado sosteniendo una ardua discusión, y sólo quedaron Hiei, Louise y los dos extraños.

Hiei tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Era alto, tenía el cabello negro, y parecía muy despistado. Apenas llevaba un traje marrón oscuro, no tenía ninguna buena noticia, ni novedad, ni ningún contacto especial. Yusuke Urameshi era sólo eso, un pobre detective sin mucho que hacer.

_Al fondo de la calle alcanzó a ver a una mujer gritando, estaba muy asustada, y agitaba lo brazos que parecía que de momento a otro quisiese echar a volar. _

"_¿Le sucede algo señora?." preguntó tratando de que se incorporase. La mujer, que no era tan mujer, si no una chica de diez y siete años se zafó, llevaba un par de joyas al cuello, y parecía sumamente enfadada._

"_No, si es que todos los días me roban" respondió con obvio sarcasmo, Yusuke carraspeó, detestaba tratar con gente tan repelente._

"_¿Ahora, en Paris, a plena luz del día?." La chica pareció que iba estallar, comenzó a arquear las cejas de una manera que a Yusuke le causaba un poco de risa._

"_Eso es lo que dije" respondió lo más fríamente que pudo. "Me quitaron un collar muy preciado, de mi madre. Era muy importante para mí."_

"_Ah...¡Espere!. ¿No será por casualidad Keiko Yukimura?." La chica asintió con la cabeza. "¿No habrá sido el Noir?." Comenzó suspicaz._

"_Vaya deducción, que brillante" murmuró limpiándose el traje. "A propósito, si lo está buscando, ya se ha ido, digamos que no disfruta mucho de la compañía" dijo señalando a los policías que habían llegado con una mueca._

"_Demonios..." dejó escapar Yusuke, detestaba que siempre llegasen antes. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta unas cuadras más allá. _

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Claro...que me gustaría ayudarlos" dijo Kurama, reclinándose en el sofá, mientras seguía sonriendo de una manera enigmática, Louise acarició el flequillo de Hiei, que graciosamente le caía sobre su frente.

"Vamos, sé que quiere algo a cambio..." protestó Hiei, mientras trataba de zafarse de su madre, que pese a su _cariño_, se empeñaba a no dejarlo ir.

"Eso es muy descortés" le cortó a su hijo. Hiei bufó y se cruzó de brazos. "Por favor continúe"

"Dije que no tendría conveniente en mantenerlos, prestarles el dinero que quieran por el tiempo que sea" murmuró con la vista clavada en él. Hiei volteó la mirada, aún más enojado. Hasta le parecía aún más extraño que cuando hablaron durante la fiesta.

"Pero..." Louise sostuvo más firmemente a su hijo, cosa que a Kurama no le agradó en absoluto. De todas formas, Hiei seguía sin prestarle mucha atención, más bien parecía encontrar muy interesante el brillo del suelo en ese momento.

"¿Pero?."

"Sólo si ..." fijó la vista en Hiei que seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención "Seré directo con ustedes, tienen dos opciones..." dijo cambiando de su humor alegre a uno mucho más serio. "O me dan el diamante o ..."

Louise se puso lívida...Hiei apenas levantó un poco la mirada y la volvió a bajar, haciendo una mueca y mascullando algo, su madre le dijo algo parecido a _ni se te ocurra_ y cerró la boca.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Suélteme" pidió con voz exigente y chillona, Yusuke lo hizo sin estar del todo seguro de que no correría con la policía. La chica sólo se quedó mirándolo muy mal, como si lo estuviese retándolo, y hasta parecía disfrutar de hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a la policía?." Preguntó sintiéndose de repente muy curioso. Keiko Yukimura hizo lo que pareció una exclamación._

"_¿Por qué?. ¡Por qué son unos inútiles!. Ya les pedí ayuda muchas veces antes, en el museo, la noche que robó los diamantes, y no hicieron nada." Enseguida explotó._

"_Erhh...de acuerdo..."_

"_Pero...¿tú eres detective o algo parecido?." Preguntó examinándolo mejor, como si estuviese muy pensativa. Yusuke asintió con la cabeza. _

"_Déjame decirte, que soy uno de los mejores de la ciudad" la chica arrugó el seño. "Es más, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a solucionar todo."_

"_Bien...ya que no puedo confiar en la policía, me arriesgaré contratando a un tonto sin remedio" respondió ... con ironía claro, a Yusuke le pareció un poco antipática, pero aceptó el trato. _

"_¿Por qué andas detrás de Noir?." Se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto, y abrió más grandes sus ojos, parándose más cerca, para ver si Yusuke tenía alguna reacción. _

_Yusuke sonrió._

"_Se que no estoy a su altura, como para tratar de apresarlo, pero al menos podría intentarlo. ¿No te parece?." Keiko se encogió de hombros._

"_Como quieras, Urameshi, mientras que consigas el collar, estoy de tu parte" dijo enérgicamente, Yusuke sonrió pícaramente. _

"_Parece que el entusiasmo y esto es lo único que tenemos en común."_

"_Eso parece."_

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"No hace falta, en serio ... podríamos ... enviarte cartas" sonrió Louise muy afectadamente, Yukina corrió hasta Hiei y lo abrazó fuertemente. Afuera llovía, Kurama llegaría en cualquier momento. Yukina apenas podía creer que su hermano fuera a hacer algo así.

"Fue muy insensible de tu parte, hermano, ahora ya no te veremos mucho" dijo como bromeando, Hiei llevaba un traje azul, y una galera negra. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, y lo hizo. "Estás precioso" lo felicitó "Vamos ... a tener que felicitar al sastre" y entonces se echó a llorar. Y mucho.

"Voy a estar bien, además, son unas tontas al preocuparse por que, que yo sepa, se escribir cartas. ¿Saben?." Hiei hizo una mueca sarcástica. Louise entró de nuevo en la casa, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Kurama llegó puntual, a la hora que habían acordado. Hiei se sintió casi como Oliver Twist, o como uno de esos huérfanos de novela. Tomó sus maletas, miró hacia la casa, sabía que en cuanto el dinero llegara estaría bonita de nuevo. Al menos, tanto sacrificio valía la pena.

"Buenas tardes Hiei ..." dijo Kurama antes de intentar abrazarlo, Hiei nada más lo esquivó y le dio la mano, un saludo cordial. "...Señora ..." agregó Kurama cuando vio el gesto ceñudo de la madre de Hiei, a quien apenas sí le hacían caso.

Louise le dio un apretón de manos, muy fría, como siempre. Botan les hizo una seña desde el interior del auto. Cuando entraron, Kurama tenía la ligera sensación de satisfacción que merecía por un trabajo bien echo.


	2. Algo así como un prisionero

Notas: Hace mil años que no subía nada de YYH y hace menos (pero también mucho tiempo) que no subía nada de este fic. Espero que me perdonen. En fin, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo. -'

Aclaración: Si alguno de ustedes leyó el manga Gorgeous Carat de You Higuri recuerden que a pesar de que la trama central se basa en su historia, no me apegaré demasiado a esta.

Disclaimer: YYH (sea de paso, Gorgeous Carat) no son de mi propiedad y no gano ningún dinero con la realización de este fic. (Digooooo ... si no, es obvio que no estaría escribiendo fics u.uU).

Dedicado a: Konoto-chan y a todas las demás lectoras.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

The Noir: capítulo 2: _Algo así como un prisionero_

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Lalala"cantó Botan desde la cocina revolviendo una cosa espesa que reposaba dentro de una olla. De repente suspiró. ¿Cómo es que a Noir se le había ocurrido hacer una cosa tan estúpida?. Además, ese chico de seguro no la estaba pasando bien en esos momentos. De todos modos ... ¿quién era ella para decirle a Noir que no?. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza ...

Se arregló un poco algunos mechones que le caían por sobre los ojos y siguió revolviendo. Aquello se veía y olía como la peste. Botán continuó murmurando cosas hasta que sintió una especie de crujido. "¿Será qué ... ¿¡Kurama!?"

Botán abandonó toda esperanza de terminar de cocinar su estofado y siguió observando hacia la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Y después hacia el otro lado de la cocina, hacia las escaleras que subían al salón principal. Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué la cocina estaba en ese preciso lugar?.

"Esto parece el infierno" pensó para si misma, mientras agregaba otro pedazo de zanahoria "Apuesto a que quien haya construido este castillo no estaba muy feliz en verano" y se sonrió a si misma. Tuvo la ligera sensación de sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

_Noir_. Siempre él, por una y otra, y otra vez, había vuelto a recurrir al tema de siempre. "¿Por qué será que soy tan torpe?"

Otra zanahoria cortada ahora en formas irregulares fue a parar a la olla llena de verduras y vegetales mal cortados.

Siempre, una, y otra, y otra vez, pensaba en como había podido encontrarse con un ser parecido a Noir. ¡Ella era dos años más grande que él!. Y más aún ... ¿por qué debía cocinarle a un adolescente malcriado?. Gruñó.

La mezcla extraña estaba empezando a hervir.

Malcriado, esa era otra palabra muy acertada. Botán puso los brazos en forma de jarra. Si tan sólo ella pudiese tener un gran cerebro criminal, y una mente aguda como él...tal vez y hasta no lo necesitaría tanto. Sería bueno tomarse un descanso, unas vacaciones ...

"Claro ... tal vez Fiji ... o alguna isla exótica"

Se sentó sobre una silla y echó la cabeza para atrás resoplando.

Noir era un tirano, un maldito tirano. ¿Cómo había terminado en eso?. "Si, por que era muy joven, y no conocía muy bien a nadie ni a nada, eso es. Y ... y tenía un instinto aventurero ... y me gustaba..." de repente sintió un calor inmenso por todo su rostro y cayó de la silla.

"Estaba ..."

La mezcla comenzó a desbordar deliberadamente de la olla, burbujeando. Botán chilló de sorpresa y corrió para apagar el fuego y controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

"No será un banquete" murmuró mientras veía las verduras ligeramente chamuscadas en el fondo de la olla "pero comeremos"

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Hiei ladeó despacio su cabeza, y vio una figura un poco borrosa acercarse por las escaleras. La luz de afuera se filtraba ligeramente por entre los barrotes. ¿Barrotes?. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, eso, lo más que pudo.

A ver, repasemos, si, su padre había muerto, su madre estaba en quiebra, y había sido "vendido" a un pariente que no había visto ni oído hablar de él jamás. ¡Ah!. Y para más recientes acontecimientos, estaba encerrado en una especie de calabozo.

En cuanto pudo enfocar la imagen vio a Kurama, que ya no vestía esas extrañas ropas árabes si no un traje elegante de lo más convencional. Negro. _Negro_.

"¿Extraño, ¿no?" Kurama se recostó en una de las paredes un poco mohosas alejadas de toda luz. "Lo construyeron a principios del siglo XVI, de vez en cuando, los prisioneros de guerra y los traidores de estado pisaban lugares como este. Aunque ... todavía puede ser que se usen con otros motivos"

Hiei sintió un escalofrío y el sudor recorrerle la espalda. Tenía el mismo traje que cuando lo habían llevado al castillo.

Recordaba estar sentado hablando con la sirvienta de Kurama (bueno, al menos ella si estaba hablando), y observando el claro cielo afuera transformarse en oscuro para cuando había llegado. Botán había abierto la puerta, y habían salido del carruaje.

También tenía la sensación de haber sido guiado hasta las habitaciones en el ala superior del castillo, y haber caído sobre un cama mullida, soñando con Yukina, y su madre, y su padre, cuando llegaba de trabajar y murmuraba que el día allá en el banco había sido terrible.

Tomaba una taza de té que su madre siempre ordenaba tener lista para cuando llegase.

"Es increíble ... no puedo creer que el señor Warrington me acuse de algo por el estilo" decía su padre tomando el té con sorbos ligeros.

"Tú sabes como son los ingleses con esto del dinero, amado esposo" susurraba su madre con tono ligeramente meloso y acaramelado.

Después aparecía lentamente Yukina en camisón y restregándose los ojos. "¿Papá?" decía ella, y su padre la subía en sus piernas y le contaba un cuento.

"No hagas eso, tú sabes muy bien que el médico te ha dicho ... ¡pero si eres un niño!" le reprendía su madre de nuevo. Entonces la escena se tornaba un poco más silenciosa y su padre decía, cortando el silencio incómodamente.

"¿Y el muchacho?"

El labio inferior de su madre temblaba ligeramente. Yukina en cambio tiró de las mangas de su padre y dijo con voz aguda "Es que mi hermano mayor decidió salir de caza"

Su padre entonces ponía una expresión mucho más fiera, más extraña, indescifrable. Su madre se arrodillaba al lado.  
"Cuando me di cuenta era tarde ... fui hasta su cuarto ... y ..."

"Pero con este frío ... él no debería estar haciendo algo tan peligroso, y con este frío ..."

La voz de su padre se debilitó, mucho. Y comenzó a toser. Su madre corrió hacia fuera de la casa y mandó a llamar a un médico y luego ... antes de que el sueño de Hiei se desvaneciera, pudo ver a Yukina, tratando de animar a su padre, llorando.

_Soy ... culpable. _

Kurama permaneció un rato más apoyado sobre la pared cercana a las escaleras, y después se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba Hiei.

Hiei una vez más trató de zafarse de las cadenas en sus brazos, cuando llegó Kurama. Dejó de tratar y lo miró fijamente.  
"¡Tú no eres de mi familia me escuchas!"

Kurama hizo algo así como un ademán con la mano, y siguió caminando hacia el frente. "Pero qué ... ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!."

Kurama tomó una de las manos de Hiei y este se la golpeó con la poca movilidad que las cadenas le permitían.

"Seguro te debe hasta doler" murmuró Kurama examinando las muñecas un poco rojas de Hiei, que volvió a zafarse del agarre de alguna manera.

A Hiei le dolía, le ardían, le molestaban muchísimo. "¿Qué dices?. Si eres tú el que me puso estás cadenas y me encerró aquí mientras dormía ...!"

Kurama puso una expresión de fastidio en el rostro y no contestó inmediatamente.

"Y nos costó tanto ... incluso ..." luego volvió a mirar a las cadenas con otro gesto de mortificación "incluso puede ser que lamente liberarte ... después de todo ese esfuerzo..." añadió a lo último pensativamente.

Hiei gruñó.

Entonces lo hizo, poco a poco, Kurama fue soltándolo, pegado a su cuerpo, ya que las condiciones lo exigían, y tratando de liberarlo. Antes de quitarle las ataduras por completo se detuvo ...

"Siento mucho Señor Jaganshi, que tenga que sufrir esto pero ... es posible que esta oportunidad no vuelva a repetirse"

Y kurama se mordió el labio antes de acercarse peligrosamente a Hiei.

_Oh no ... no va a hacerlo ... no estará pensando en ..._

Kurama estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar los labios de Hiei. Hiei se sintió como una presa acorralada, una presa indefensa sintiendo sus últimos momentos de vida con resignación ...

Los labios de Kurama apenas rozaron los de Hiei, antes de gritar de dolor. Un dolor fuerte y punzante. Un dolor indescriptible y ... doloroso.

"No hagas esas cosas conmigo!"

El pie, junto con la pierna, de Hiei se habían movido de forma circular, hasta golpearlo. Algo que se dice patada. Hiei se mordió el labio. Sintió una especie de satisfacción.

Luego Kurama siguió desatándolo en silencio.

Luego de tres horas en esas condiciones, sin luz, sin agua.

Cansado y aburrido, débil, preparado a rendirse ante Noir.

Eso era lo que le había recitado a Botán esa tarde cuando fueron hasta el cuarto de Hiei y lo trajeron sobre sus hombros, y mientras lo ataban en el antiguo calabozo.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

_Keiko frunció el seño, muy ligeramente, casi con una pizca de vehemencia mientras tomaba el té con sobros muy pequeños y moderados. _

_Entonces, sin previo avisó, dejó caer la taza de té con fuerza sobre la mesa._

"_¿Nada?. ¿Estás seguro que nada, nada de nada?."_

_Urameshi negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba el traje con una servilleta. Luego se volvió a sentar y puso una mueca de asco. _

_La oficina de Yusuke Urameshi no era un lugar lujoso, obviamente nada a lo que Keiko estuviera acostumbrada, pero por alguna razón, inspiraba cierta confianza. El escritorio de Yusuke era de caoba, en la oficina trabajaba su mejor amigo, Kazuma Kuwabara, que se ocupaba con Yusuke de la investigación de los casos. Aunque en el fondo, Yusuke se encargaba de la mayor parte del trabajo. _

_Kuwabara entró precipitadamente en la oficina, y se inclinó en el escritorio. _

_Keiko frunció un poco el seño, ahogando una especie de risa extraña mientras sorbía el té cada vez más lento._

"_¡Yusuke!. ¿A qué no sabes que es lo que me acaba de pasar?"_

_Yusuke enarcó las cejas. La última vez que había dicho eso había terminado atrapado en esa oficina con una especie de matones pisándoles las cabezas. _

"_Eh ... ¿No?" dijo un poco afectado. _

_Kuwabara apenas le hizo caso, y continuó hablando de todas formas "¡Acabo de conocer a la chica más fabulosa que he visto!"_

_Keiko tosió un poco casi con esfuerzo y Kuwabara la ignoró olímpicamente. Yusuke en cambio dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando Kuwabara se apoyo casi por completo en el escritorio y respiró tan hondamente que creyó que se ahogaba. _

"_Es taaan ... hermosaaaa ... Su nombre es Yukina y tiene el pelo tan sedoso y su piel es ..."_

_Yusuke se paró de un saltó y sacudió a Kuwabara mientras Keiko lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. _

"_Repíteme eso"_

_Kuwabara exhaló otro suspiro, aunque esta vez un poco asustado. "Tiene el pelo sedoso y ..."_

"_¡NO!. No, lo otro ..."_

_Kuwabara parpadeó dos veces. "Bueno si, que se llama Yukina"_

"_¿Yukina Jaganshi?" dijo Keiko inclinándose en su silla hablando muy despacio. Kuwabara entonces reparó en ella por primera vez y parpadeó dos veces. _

"_Si ..."_

_Yusuke y Keiko se miraron por un segundo. Yusuke soltó a Kuwabara con una sonrisa nueva y renovaba, aunque casi escalofriante. _

"_Bueno, debo irme ... debo seguir trabajando" y bostezó como si el solo recuerdo del trabajo le causara cansancio. _

_Keiko y Yusuke se quedaron mirándose mutuamente unos minutos. _

"_Debe de estar devastada" dijo Keiko casi en un hilo de voz. Yusuke parpadeó. _

"_¿Cómo dices?" Keiko lo miró con molestia y siguió hablando. _

"_Digo que mi abuela es una vieja amiga de la familia Jaganshi y todos sabemos que el hermano de Yukina desapareció hace como una semana!" completó ella mientras se paraba y dejaba la taza de té vacía con ímpetu en el escritorio._

"_Pero, según ellos sólo está en un viaje de ..."_

"_Mienten" dijo Keiko sencillamente y señalándolo con el dedo. _

_Yusuke la miró con un poco de sorna. "¿Entoooonceees donde sugieres que pueda estar?"_

_Keiko lo miró bastante más molesta que hace unos segundos, y lo señaló con el dedo mientras caminaba más cerca de él. "No puedo creer que tengas tan poco cerebro ... era de esperar que no fueras el mejor detective de París pero ... francamente ..."_

"_¿De qué hablas?"_

_Yusuke sintió como su orgullo propio era lentamente desgarrado. Keiko siguió siguiéndolo con el dedo y con la mirada aguda continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado._

"_Es decir ... tú si sabías que esa familia estaba en la quiebra desde que murió el Sr. Jaganshi"_

"_Si ..." dijo Yusuke conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco._

"_Bueno" continuó Keiko frunciendo aún más el seño "¿No es realmente extraño que justo después de una especie de fiesta el hijo mayor y el primogénito de la familia desapareciera?"_

"_Podría haber..."_

"_No, realmente si es extraño. Y luego" y avanzó aún más "¿No te parece aún más desconcertante que después de que se embarcara en el viaje misteriosamente, el resto de la familia no continuase padeciendo dificultades económicas is no que recibiese extrañas sumas de dinero para abastecerse?"_

_Yusuke se sintió un poco intimidado así que ni preguntó como es que la chica sabía todo eso._

"_Y si algún familiar ..."_

"_¡NO!"_

_Keiko se dio entonces cuenta de que Yusuke estaba arrinconado en la pared y que ella lo estaba señalando de una manera muy ruda como si de momento a otro fuera a estallar. _

_Retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta alejándose un par de pasos. _

"_Yo creo más que nada, más que Noir es un asqueroso ladrón (y lo es) que Hiei Jaganshi ha sido secuestrado"_

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Kurama revolvió un poco su plato.

Hiei lo miró con un poco de asco y con la cuchara tomó una pequeña, ínfima porción del estofado y (para horror de Kurama) se la llevó a la boca, y antes de probarlo lo dejó en el plato.

Botán arqueó ligeramente las cejas (aunque personalmente no estaba comiendo nada) y declaró con el tono más ofendido que encontró "Bueno, supongo que si ustedes pueden encontrar a alguien que les cocine voluntariamente mejor que yo, entonces háganlo, por que no voy a seguir cocinándoles"

Y se levantó de la mesa llevándose consigo los platos de ambos por el camino donde se hallaba la cocina, caminando con la cabeza bien alta.

"Sabes ... no es muy buena cocinera, pero es una gran chica. Aunque se enoja muy seguido y después se le pasa. No es tan malo ..."

Hiei se sintió como un perro con esa comida y prefirió toser discretamente como siempre hacia su familia cada vez que algo le disgustaba (o le provocaba arcadas).

Kurama parpadeó un poco "Oh, bueno, supongo que puedes decir lo que quieras, ya no estás en tu familia" dijo Kurama, pero viendo la expresión asesina de Hiei retomó la conversación sobre Botan, volteando el rostro para evitar que el _aristócrata_ no notase su mal disimulada risa.

"No es que realmente Botán ..."

Hiei no lo escuchaba realmente. Se sintió un poco mareado, de sólo ver la comida se había comenzado a sentir mareado. Le echó una rápida mirada a la habitación. Estaba muy cuidada, aunque se notaba que era antiguo. De repente notó un par de cosas extrañas.

Sobre una mesa (finamente decorada por supuesto) se encontraba una especie de piedra preciosa. Luego había un anillo de oro y plata bastante costoso, un cuadro ... un cuadro ...

Un anillo de una heredera 

_Un cuadro griego de gran valor. _

Hiei parpadeó dos veces y siguió buscando alrededor con la mirada. Arriba en el techo, había una telaraña, y luego en el piso una alfombra ...

Una alfombra persa 

_Una telaraña de un teatro Londinense. _

Se paró en seco. Tuvo que tener una mirada muy extraña en el rostro, que estaba casi contraído en furia. Kurama dejó de hablar, y se acercó a él, con confianza tomó su mano izquierda.

"Eres bellísimo"

Hiei tardó un segundo asimilarlo. Pero cuando había terminado, Kurama estaba tumbado en el piso con una gran marca roja en el rostro.

"Eso dolió ..." susurró sonriente mientras se frotaba el rostro. Cuando se paró Hiei aún tenía esa expresión amenazante.

"Tú ..." a Hiei le costaba respirar, y eso hacía que sus palabras se trabasen en su garganta.

"¿Yo ...?"

Hiei se acercó y lo tomó de la muñeca, apretándolo un poco, con firmeza. "Eres el _Noir_ ... tú eres _él _ladrón del que he leído. ¿Si o no?"

_Dime que no, dímelo. No puede ser que hayas mentido. No puede ser que yo sea un ingenuo ... no puedo serlo_

Kurama cambió la expresión de seria, a muy seria. Y se pasaron mirando mutuamente algo más de dos minutos cuando ...

"AHHHHH!"

Se oyó el sonido de unos platos rompiéndose proviniendo de las escaleras que se dirigían hacia la cocina.

"¿Botán?"

Kurama volvió la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido, cuando ambos llegaron hasta donde Botán se había caído la vieron muy pálida, casi asustada. Y todos los platos rotos alrededor.

Kurama torció el gesto, muy duramente, la ayudó a levantarse, pero siguió mirándola de esa manera. Como si buscase una explicación.

Botán se sonrojó mucho y pronunció un "lo siento" mientras se iba hacia la cocina. Antes le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Hiei y recogió lo poco que quedaba de los platos.

Kurama le indicó a Hiei que lo siguiera.

Hiei aún seguía recordando lo que había visto en el comedor y a Botán mirándolo tan asustada.

¿Los había escuchado?.

Los pasillos no estaban muy bien iluminados y Kurama se había traído una vela del comedor mientras lo iba guiando.

Le abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

"De ahora en más este será tu cuarto"

"¿Y no despertaré en un calabozo?"

Hiei le dirigió a Kurama una fría mirada, pero este la sostuvo. _Admirable, si eres capaz de hacer eso, debes de ser parecido a mi padre_

"No podrás salir del castillo, y deberás tomar tus comidas en la cocina con Botán. Si desobedeces te irá muy mal"

"¿Entonces si eres Noir?"

Kurama cerró los ojos. Como desearía poder decirle.

La verdad ...

Cerró la puerta. No se podía decir que fue un portazo, pero la cerró con cierta energía.

Hiei se sintió extraño, se sentó en la cama, y ya no pensó más en su familia. Una poco de culpa le atravesó como púas.

_Eres un estúpido Noir, un verdadero estúpido ..._

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·


End file.
